Broken Promise
by May234
Summary: they were high school sweethearts, he made a band and the circle of friends joined except for his girlfriend, she supported him all way, senior year came and they had to go on separate ways, he promised her with a necklace, that he will never change for her, her birthday came and they will be meeting again, did he kept his promise? did he ever put it at heart?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides the plot**

* * *

Chapter 1

They were high school sweetheart's, a lovely couple, a bet on the entire school that they will end up getting married once they finish school, they were inseparable, they said there 'I love you's' high school prom, crowned as the sweetest couple, they had their up's and down's though they had managed to fix those problems, she was the school's gorgeous, nerdy, girl, violent too what he had always loved about her, her friends, tsubaki, Liz and patty joined their boyfriends band, except for patty who wanted to follow her big sister's footsteps, kid, black star and soul formed that band, maka didn't joined for she was focused on her studies, though she always came to their band practices and small gigs or concerts.

Time flies by, as senior year came, they were to graduate, the band was being more noticed by the national world, they even got a recording deal, which they were all happy about including maka, though as they were to graduate, they had to go on to their separate ways, maka will go to the most top college, and soul and their friends, went to the world of fame, though they promised that they will never change, maka even remember the day they had their 3 year anniversary being together, it was the last of their day

_They were lying down the grass, looking up the stars, that place was a secret to both of them, maka laying down at soul's extended arm, and soul wrapped an arm around her torso_

_"Maka?" Soul asked and looked at her closed eyes, her face glowed under the moonlight, she then turned to face him_

_"Hmm?" Emerald green met ruby red eyes, as they faced each other, the tip of their nose touching_

_"I love you... Never forget that... I know we will be leaving each other tomorrow... But I want you to know whatever happens... We are still us... Were still together..."_

_"Of course soul... No matter how far away we are... We will always be together" Maka said her eyes glazed almost wanting to cry but held it in. Soul grabbed both of her hands and pulled both of them up together in a seating position, he took out a black velvet box, which maka eyed confusingly, but soon turned into a shock face_

_"Soul? What is that?" Then he opened it_

_"I just wanted to let you know that you are mine, and whenever I am away touch this and in there with you" Inside the black velvet box, was a ring, a ring that says forever, with a chain, he wore it around her neck, the ring shone from the light above, they lay together, wanting this moment to last forever_

She remembered that day clearly, they left each other and said their goodbye's, but they promised each other that they will always be together, no matter what happened, maka kept that promised, she didn't break that, and ever since the day soul wore the necklace around her, she didn't take it off, she wanted to feel his touch, his soft touch to her, 2 years had passed, did they changed? Yes. But maka still believed that they remembered her, and they did as she watched the live concert at her television, she smiled at the blue-haired loud mouth at the TV

"YAHOO! THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO OUR LONG TIME BESTFRIEND! MAKA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU ARE NOW 19! SHE IS MY GORGEOUS SISTER! YAHOOO!" Black star shouted at the microphone, Liz, Patty and tsubaki smiled and said

"We love you Maka! This is for you!" They said though soul seem to be in a trace, he didn't say anything, they start of a song, kid started the first verse as the girls played their instruments, black star drums, Liz, patty and tsubaki base, kid and soul vocalist, though the girls sing as background or as lead too

_Close your tired eyes, relax and then_

_Count from 1 to 10 and open them_

_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down but not this time_

Kid sang the first verse as he looked into the people down the stage; Liz went to kid and started singing the second verse, as she put a hand over his shoulder, and looking straight to the camera with a smile

_Way up in the air, you're finally free_

_And you can stay up there right next to me _

_All this gravity will try to pull you down_

_But not this time_

They smiled to each other, as they went to the bridge of the song, kid and Liz started to jump at the beat, the girls smiled while they sang along, soul took Liz's place as base, he has a small smile, though it was uneasy

**_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_**

**_Then it's time for you to shine_**

**_Brighter than a shooting star_**

**_So shine no matter where you are_**

**_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_**

**_'Cause it's time for you to shine_**

**_Brighter than a shooting star_**

**_So shine no matter where you are tonight_**

**_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_**

They all started to jump at the beat as they wave their hands in the air, maka smiled at the television, though when she saw soul it seems that he was unhappy

_**Brighter than a shooting star**_

_**Shine no matter where you are tonight**_

They soon went to finish the song, they smiled together at the stage, they all looked at the camera with a smile and said

"Happy birthday maka!" Maka giggled at this, though as soul got the mic, when he said through it, she was hoping some kind words that is for her, but no, rather he said

"Now this song is dedicated to my girlfriend Ashley! Love you babe" Soul said with a smirk, once he said that the other members of the band glared at him, like if looks could kill, most especially Liz and patty, patty cracked her knuckles, and Liz cracked her head side to side, tsubaki had a disappointed look and went to calm both sisters, black star's face went furious at this, though as they start the song he didn't smile, not once, when maka heard this, her heart shattered, though she was strong, she didn't cry, she touch the necklace soul gave her, she clutched it through her hand tightly.

She watched the entire concert, though she saw that the group didn't smile once soul had finished the song, but when his girlfriend Ashley went upstage ran up to him, hugged him and kissed him fully on the lips, soul hugged her back and smiled at the kiss, well her heart crashed deep into the floor, though she stayed strong, it is her birthday, she examined her - Ashley - she wore tons of make-up she has a very short tight dress, and a high-heel stiletto, she has bright blonde hair, her lips is so red due to the lipstick she wore, she noticed that when Ashley went upstage, the group frowned deeply, soon the live concert was over, and the group got out of the stage with a big frown on their faces, most especially the Thompson sisters, who almost clawed the girl at soul's arms, he promised her - maka - that she was the only girl that he will ever say I love you, maka kept that promise, but it seems that he didn't, maka sighs and stood up from her couch, she grabbed her coat, bag and the key to her small apartment.

"Time for work" Maka says out loud as she strode down her apartment complex

* * *

They were now inside the limo, neither wanted to look at soul, Ashley hugged soul's torso and then they began their flirty self, Liz glared hard, patty too, patty was holding her giraffe, that was made into wood, while she glared at the flirting 'couple' she snapped the giraffe hard, which made Liz and black star laugh hard, the 'couple' looked at them curiously, but when soul looked at black star, black star in turn frowned at him

"Why?" Soul asked with a raised eye-brow

"Why did you do that soul?" Black star asked in a calm irritating way that showed into his facial expression

"Did what?"

"Don't play dumb, after we sang that song for maka, you grabbed the mic and shout into the television that you broke your promise, though I didn't know about the promise? She told me, tsubaki and patty, she was so happy... You know I wished that she saw that song we performed, but then I wished that she didn't, because of you soul!" Liz said furiously, patty's eyes were covered by her bangs, in a dangerous way, tsubaki tried to calm Liz, even kid, soul just set on a straight face

"Like hell he's into her, didn't you see Liz, soul loves me, not her, just get over your fucking best friend, obviously she will soon break that promise, for all I know she can be a whore now" Ashley said while touching soul's chest, she smirk at Liz, who had a stiff posture, and had a dark frown, signaling that this won't end good, patty and tsubaki too, black star was furious to he went to grab her but kid stopped him

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT OUR MAKA IN THAT WAY YOU BITCH! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT SOUL SAW IN YOU, YOU FUCKING WHORE! WHEN MAKA PROMISE SOMETHING SHE WILL NEVER BREAK IT UNLIKE YOUR SO CALLED BOYFRIEND" Black star glared daggers at soul, soul just looked down, it was Liz turn now

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER YOU FUCKING BITCH! MAKA WILL NEVER CHANGE" Liz said furiously her face red in anger, the limousine stopped, the driver went to open the door, once the door opened, Liz bolted out, kid followed his girlfriend, patty slapped Ashley, soul didn't do anything, once they were all out, they were escorted by the owner of the restaurant, Marie. To their seats, it was a secluded area so no paparazzi's or fans, though they can still see the whole elegant restaurant they sat quietly together as they went to pick their main course of food from the menu

A girl entered the glass door, she has an ash-blonde hair tied up into a high pony tail, she wore a black top, black jeans, and white converse, she wore a brown coat, she soon removed it when she met the owner of the restaurant, her ash blonde hair was very familiar, they all watched her, but then the kitchen of the doors busted open, with the crew members holding a white velvet cake with a candle at the middle, they sang together

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday, happy birthday... Happy birthday maka... Happy birthday Maka!" The crew members smiled at her, maka just giggled at them

"Why thank you" Maka said with a small formal bow which came out as a joke, the band stared wide eyed, it was their maka, they watched longingly as maka and her friends laughed together, it was the same her, same maka, same green eyed, gorgeous young girl, Liz wanted to come up and hugged her till she choked, patty wanted to race to her and give her a big bear hug, tsubaki wanted to cry, black star was shock as a stone, kid too, though they just watched, they didn't want to ruin her perfect moment

"Now make a wish dear princess!" A guy with a blonde hair said, maka playfully touched her chest in a flattering manner, and batted her eyes playfully to them

"Why of course young gentleman" They all giggled to her, maka shut her eyes with a smile to her face, then she blew the candle, they clapped a 'yeheey!' They gave maka a slice of the cake; she ate it slowly as the boys watched her, wanting some cake

"Mmm... This is delicious... Kim-chan thanks for the cake!" Maka said enthusiastically

"Anything for you maka-chan!"

"Aww... Do you boys want some?" Maka asked teasingly as she made a pout making them like a baby, they all nodded, Jacqueline and Kim laughed

"Well then... Here you go..." Maka sliced a big portion of her cake, she put it into hiro's mouth, but then it smudge to his face, they laughed at this, then maka gave harvar, ox and kilik, who almost ran away, but with Kim and Jacqueline, they didn't, they all laughed at this, stein her professor who is the husband of her sweet boss Marie, joined in, with their sweet daughter

"Birthday girl! You shouldn't touch the birthday girl!" Maka excused while they tried to give her cake, they playfully glared at her

"You're safe for now maka..." Kilik and harvar teasingly said maka giggled

"Maka-chan! Maka-chan!" Their daughter said her golden hair bouncing; maka chuckled and got the 4 year old girl into her arms

"Yes yumi-chan?"

"Mama and papa and I have a present for you!" Maka looked at the two adults, who were like a family to her, then they brought out a big guitar shaped case, maka's eyes went wide

"H-how?! How did you?!" Maka opened the guitar and was shocked it was the guitar she was earning for, it was expensive as hell

"Wh-at?! Oh- my-?!" Maka eyed it while she stutters out an answer they gathered to her and smiled

"You've been looking at it for a long time now" Stein said with a smirk splattered into his face as he carry his daughter, maka was like a daughter to her now, her father is his best friend, and her mother is the best friend of his wife.

"Wo-wow! I don't know what to say?!" Maka said her eyes glazed, she looked at them and hugged them

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Maka hugged them her friends looked at her

"Hey! We chipped in that too!" They said maka giggled and hugged them, the people eating in the restaurant watched the sweet scene, when kilik saw this he said

"Alright! Alright nothing to see here folks" Kilik said playfully, the crowd laughed and clapped at them

"Alright! Thank you! We can celebrate later... For now you go clean up..." They all obliged, maka now went to table to table to get their orders

"Wow!... I miss maka! Let's call her!" Patty said as she waved her hands up in the air, Liz giggled, tsubaki too, black star also started waving, maka then noticed when she was serving the drinks of one table, she began to walk into their way, soul looked alarmed, his girlfriend who was right beside her just inched closer to soul, and touched him intimately, though soul wasn't in the mood to play, he was about to have a closer look of the girl he always loved, who he promised that he will never leave her for another, though he broke that promise, when maka arrived at the table, she was shocked at them, though smiled

"What would you want at our fine menu? Dear guest" Maka said she didn't made any eye-contact to soul, when soul got a look at her, she was still the gorgeous girl he knew, her face radiant as ever, her body had refined curves, most especially her eyes, that seem to have him look at her longer, he noticed that she was still wearing the necklace he gave her, guilt immediately rushed him, she noticed that he was looking at her but she didn't look at him, not even one glance

"Maka-chan do you want to sit down?" Tsubaki said and smiled to her sweetly, maka returned the gesture but she shook her head

"No but thank you though, I need to work" Maka smiled at them, though as black star's big mouth opened

"BIRTHDAY GIRL'S ARENT SUPPOSE TO WORK!" Black star said with his loud mouth, patty nodded, maka giggled at this

"Yeah! Maka-chan should sit with us! Pleaseeeee! Maka-chan?!" Patty said her eyes popped out big, maka chuckled at this moment though someone went to interrupt

"Maka-chan!" A little girl shouted, maka turned and found yumi running up to her

"Yes yumi?" Maka asked, the group watched intently at the cute girl

"You shouldn't work! Mama and papa said you can rest" Yumi grabbed her hand at this, maka smiled at yumi

"I have to work sweetie, how 'bout you help me, so less work for maka-chan" Maka smiled at her, yumi giggled and jumped enthusiastically

"Really Maka-chan? Yeyy!" Yumi said and giggled all the way, maka chuckled and so did the group at the table

"Here give this order form to your mama alright, I trust you" Maka smiled at the nodding girl, yumi dashed off to find her mama, maka immediately turned to them

"Alright hurry it up and order something, because believe me that girl won't rest till I go with her and play" Maka said to them as she brought out a gadget and a stylus

"Maka~ I order you to sit with us..." Liz said with a teasing smile, maka rolled her eyes playfully

"I can sit with you later... Now I have orders to fill..." Maka then waited for them to say something, they all finally made their defeat, as they told her what they want, except for soul and Ashley, but maka turned to them with a smile, that hid a disappointed look

"What would be yours?" Maka asked with a radiant smile, though soul knew that this wasn't the true smile she held, Ashley smirked at her and said

"How 'bout you frying yourself to death" Ashley said with the most devious smirk, the rest of the group glared at her, maka just had a confusing look, she asked herself why would she be mad at her? Obviously she already had him for herself, Kim and Jacqueline went up to maka as soon as they heard this, since they were only a table away

"Excuse me! What did you just say to maka?!" Jacqueline said with a devious glared

"Oh well I only said that she can go fry herself to death, obviously she doesn't have a life anymore" Ashley spat back at Jacqueline, Kim in turn said

"Oh model or not I'll beat this shit, deserves a well beating, so I can rearrange your face!" Kim said while cracking her knuckles, maka went to stop this, Liz and patty wanted to say something, though they smiled at make's new best friend

_"I like this girl" Liz said with a smirk_

"Alright birthday girl says to go back to the kitchen" Maka said to them, Kim pouted and slumped as she turned to go to the kitchen, Jacqueline made a warning glance at the female, maka turned to Ashley with a devious smile in set

"Look you better say something that is in the menu, I'm not in the mood to play shit, I'm fucking tired and still working, so I rather have taken the offer to go home and rest, than having to tolerate a bimbo like you" Maka said with an irritating tone, her face resembles annoyance, Ashley continue to smirk at her

"Where did you get that necklace?" Ashley asked, when this topic was brought up everyone in the table stiffen, most especially soul

"Someone that is not your business" Maka said with a hard look set

"I want it, how much can I have it?" Ashley said, soul's eyes were wide at this

"You know what... You can take it... For free..." Maka unclasped the necklace out of her neck "it's not important to me **_anymore_**" She gave it to the she-devil

Everyone's eyes went wide at this, soul's eyes popped out, though as he heard the word _'anymore'_ his heart broke, he was so guilty of this, and it was right of her to do that, he broke the promise, and now, he wanted to hurt himself badly, he promised himself, that he will never let anyone hurt the woman he always loved, but it ended up being him the one who hurted her, maka lowered her head quietly

"I'll go now" Maka turned around and immediately turned to the kitchen of the restaurant, it hit her a nerve, that necklace was like her life, she felt empty without it, though now she was trying to be strong, she went out to say goodbye to the crew, when she wore her coat again, got her things (included her gift), and went to say goodbye to her boss, she was forcing the tears not go out now, her eyes were turning red, because of the force she set

"Goodbye Marie-san... See you tomorrow..." Maka turned to leave at the door, Marie saw that there was something wrong, so did the crew

"Maka? Is there something wrong?" Marie asked worriedly, maka just sniffed and smiled at them and said

"Nothing. Just tired." Maka turned and left, she put her hands inside her coat pockets, the band watched her walk, the girls saw that a couple of tears flew out of her face, soul officially hated himself, seeing the girl he loved for so long until now cry because of him, he wanted to punch himself, punch himself until he coughed up blood, black star stood up

"You fucking bastard! This was the second time I see her cry! She never cries! Until it really is way too much painful! Think how long has she kept this feelings of hers buried, and now she can't take it anymore she cried! And it was her fucking birthday!" Black star said furiously to soul, soul just looked down, he then punched him hard, Ashley gasped and went up to soul

"That's for making my sister cry!" Black star said as his face darken, he went to go at the men's restroom, he deserved that, soul thought, though he didn't really deserve one punch, he deserved to be the punching bag of black star and kid, Liz just ate the food that was served to them, patty and kid too, tsubaki went up to wait for black star outside the restroom, but then a blast was heard at the kitchen doors

"ALRIGHT! WHERE IS THAT BLONDE BIMBO?!" Kim shouted as Jacqueline and the crew went up to calm her down, though they also had a scowl to their faces, Liz went up to explain things, Kim and Jacqueline understood them, Liz smirked at Kim, at something she whispered to her, Kim went up to Ashley and grabbed her front

"Mess up with maka again... You die!" Kim warned as she let go of her

Maka continued to walk to her apartment complex, once she entered she locked the door and went straight to her room, when she flopped to her bed, she cried, she cried of all her hearts, she never cried like this before, the last time was when her mother died, and now she was crying because of him, she thought to herself how pathetic she was, she cried herself to sleep, the last thing she thought was the memories she had with him

* * *

A/N: I'm Back! :)) anyone missed me ^_^ anyway sorry for not updating my other stories, i am currently working on it, it's just this story has popped out of my mind for a long time now... :) and i started writing it, anyway as you can see it is a band-fic or something, **any requests for the songs?** just review if you want any song that you wanted me to put, though as for the next chapter i think i already have one for maka to sing, though for the band i am still thinking which you all can help me with, the song i used here is **Owl city - shooting stars which i dont own**

**Anyways... please review if i should continue this story... because if you dont want this story i will not continue this, i will see if it i recieved as good as 5-10 reviews ;)) to make sure that you all want this story, and the title to this story is temporary, you can pick the title, and the band's name is unknown, you can review the title and the band name that you want, i will defintely credit you in my story :)) so as you can see i really need help to this fanfic, i am not good on writing band-fics so pleaseeee heeelllppp! thank you ^_^ i know it's still fluff, but it will get better on the next few chapters **

**...Please Review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, i only own the plot**

**Special thanks to ****LadyKoikie**** for giving the new title and for helping me for the band names :)) Thank you so much ^_^**

* * *

_**Broken Promise **_

_** By: May234**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Maka woke up with a grunt, her head seems to have a slight head ache, she stood up and went to go fix herself breakfast, she was soon done with that, it was just 7 in the morning she still has a few hours to kill till her school at the university, she looked at her new guitar with a smile and thoughtfully said thank you to her friends, she got it and put it out into her hands

"Let's have you a test then..." Maka started to play a tune, as she started singing

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

...

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl,_

_I should have known, I should have known_

...

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

She let the memories flow out as she sings this song to her hearts out, she remembers, how he wants her to sing for him, how he wants her to only sing for him, how every time he says, how lovely her voice is, how angel like it sounded within sound's reach, how he loved her for singing only for him, as they lay at the grass, watching the skies fly by, while watching each other with loving eyes.

_Maybe I was naïve,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

...

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

She let it all out, good and bad memories, though as she finish the song, she halt and rest her head at her new guitar, she wanted to cry, though she thinks as she cries herself last night, she ran out of tears, she put her guitar down, she went to her bedroom and got her things so she can take a bath, she needed a walk, maybe a walk with little yumi sounds good, she took her time at the bathroom, filling her bathtub with water and drew herself a bubble bath, there she took her time to think.

Once she was done, she comb her hair and dried it, she wore her dark blue jeans, a white simple top, and an unbuttoned flannel red shirt, she wore sneakers for her footwear, she grabbed her brown messenger bag that contains everything she needs for her day, she went out and took a stroll to the house of her professor and boss, when she knocked and someone immediately opened with a young girl in arms

"Maka? Come in dear; don't want you staying out while strangers walk by..." Her dear boss told her, maka smiled to her thoughtfully, Marie was a very kind woman, stein was very lucky to have a wife such as her to have

"Oh thank you Marie-san, if came by if you want me to take care of yumi for a little hours, i did promise her for a time with me..." Maka smiled as the young girl, smile with excitement

"Alright maka, if that's what you want... I do believe yumi gushed about you last night leaving with a promise..." Marie smiled to her daughter, stein crept up behind her, as he heard the young woman, he greeted her a good morning

"Maka-chan! Can we bring sammie too! I want to take him for a walk" Yumi said as she clutched her golden retriever, who licks her side, making yumi giggle, maka smiled to her cuteness

"Sure." Maka said as she put sammie on a leash preventing him from getting out of sight, maka carried yumi to her arms, as she clutched the rope of the dog

"Now maka... Be careful... You know you're like a daughter to me now, since well your dad didn't do a great job on that..." Stein smiled to maka, maka's eyes went glazed as she heard this, she in turn smiled to him and gave him a cracked up tone thank you, maka strolled down to the park, with a talking yumi at arms

* * *

The group was fully awake and at the breakfast table of the Big house they rented for the month they will be staying here, quietly eating, black star ate quietly which was unexpected of him to do so, he usually ponders them with his loud mouth, though when he opened his mouth, which caught everybody's attention.

"Man soul... You knocked up bad... Dude... If you don't fix this problem with her... I'll make sure you get a well beating from me..." Black star smirks at soul, which soul returned the gesture, he knew what he was talking about, last night just before they left the restaurant he broke it off with Ashley, seeing that black star warned him very well and he finally has a chance to set things right

"I know 'star, a cool guy like me sets things right..." Soul said with his cool guy attitude, though deep down he meant it, he wanted her back, that's his goal, his lifetime goal, it was hard getting to her for the first, and he knew that this time would be harder, as the group saw that the tension in the air has subside, they laughed at his cool act, Liz went up to set of his respond

"Say's the cool guy who was head over heels for maka..." Liz shook her head as the group giggled, though soul just smirk at them and said back

"Who said 'was'? Is, may be the right term for that..." His smile grew at this, Liz cackled up laughter, and the rest chuckled

"Whoa! Did the cool guy just confessed his feelings?! He must be crazy then..." Liz said at him, black star knew this soul; this soul will do everything it takes to take a girl back, which was maka, the only girl who broke the cool attitude to turn into soft only for her.

"Man you're screwed... Just make sure to do things right this time baka! "Black star smack soul's head, hard then he meant.

"You do realize that it was hard getting to her at first, and this time it will be harder?" Kid said while he took a sip to his drink, Liz watched her boyfriend, and immediately had a thought that this time he -soul- makes a way into her, will be amusing to watch as the first time he did

"Yeah i know, it's maka, i know her so well that i know that it would be much harder this time as i went through the first..." Soul said as he dropped his head to look at the ceiling

"Ohh... I remember the time you took the blame for her at medusa's class, which she smashed your head with a book... Hahaha..." Patty giggle at the memory, so did everyone, Liz immediately smiled as a memory of the ash-blonde woman popped out of her mind

"And when the time you followed her around while we were on our girl's night out to go to the club to watch over her of men, your excuse for being there is boy's night out too..." Liz said with a smile, soul remembered that night, where he would follow her around wearing the really attractive dress she was in, which the Thompsons forced her to wear, he was eyeing out men, he followed her everywhere including the woman's washroom, though he just waited patiently for her to get out, he smiled when she told him how uncool he would be to follow her around, which he would smartly say, to follow a hot woman around, which makes her cute when her face resembles the annoyed expression, he missed those memories

"And the time when he scared a guy of just because he was talking to maka, man the guy almost peed his pants off..." Black star laughed at the thought, which made the group join in, including soul

"Why don't we go to the park for a while... Since its morning only a few people will be nearby..." Tsubaki suggested with a small smile, it was a great idea, where they will be remembering old fond memories of them, at a very relaxing place

"Sounds great! Let's go!" Liz said with an eagerness, they all stood up then left their house, soul shoved his hands at his pockets as he smirks, he can't wait to fix this shit up, because then there would be together again

* * *

As they went to the park, they continued to laugh there pants off as black star talked them about a memory of him and soul, though he says 'a big star like me can handle everything' they went to a nearby lake where there is a bench, at the bench they saw a young woman with a little girl laughing together with a dog, they were eating ice cream, to early if you would ask me, though they were enjoying once company, as they saw more of the young woman, her face radiant at the morning sun, her emerald eyes shine of entertainment from the little girl she was with, then a though hit them, it was there maka! Patty didn't took it anymore and ran to her, when maka felt the weight of the stranger attack her to the ground, she was very alarmed, the dog bark at the stranger, maka was about to fight, though as she hears her speak

"Maka-chan! I miss you!" Patty cried out while she continued to hug her, maka had a sincere smile set at her face

"Patty? S'that you? My it has been long, and i miss you too..." Maka said as she hug back the woman before her, yumi seems to be confused, the group ran to them

"Maka-chan? Are you alright?" Tsubaki said to her with a worried face

"Patty! You could've hurt maka!" Maka continued to smile at this, though as she stood up, the girl in her arms refuse to let her go, she giggled at this lovely scene

"It's okay... Now patty... You can let me go now, i have a dog to handle, which is by the way mad at attacking it's helper" Maka said and she giggled and let her go, yumi went up to hold her hand, and went to ask her worriedly at the attack

"Maka-chan? Are you okay?" She cutely ask her, her eyes full of worry at her, maka smiled back at her as she gather her into her arms

"Of course i would, you should know that, that wouldn't hurt me" Maka giggled to her, truth to be told, it wouldn't hurt her one bit, you could say that she is the one who can give pain to others, yumi smiled to her as she wrap her arms at her neck, soul watched the seen, his hand inside his pockets, he smirked, remembering that maka is good with kids, a mother even told her once that she would be a good mother someday when she went to the nursery every time she gets just to tell them a story.

"Hey maka! You grew hotter than the last time we saw you!" Black star said as he smirked at the young woman, maka smiled at seeing her childhood friend -who was like a brother to her- happily glowing at seeing her.

"Really? I didn't really noticed the change, though thanks for the compliment." Maka said with a glowing smile, yumi looked at them with curious eyes as they continue their conversation.

"So maka... Have any boyfriend yet?" Liz asked with a smirk slightly teasing soul who stiffened at the thought, maka found her suspicious smirk which she found amusing when she saw soul frown, she played along.

"Oh well... No... I think it may just distract me from my studies... But i will put that on my last to do list." Maka smirked at Liz whom she caught, she giggled.

"But how about the blonde guy who looked like he was into you maka-chan?" Patty said staring straight at her

"Yeah maka! He totally has the hots for you!" Liz smirks as she saw soul's eyes darken and scowled at the conversation.

"He's just a friend... A really good friend... He likes someone already and I've been hooked up looking for the girl so he can finally have someone ya'know" Maka giggled at the thought when he was trying to stutter out the answer

"So you have feelings for him?" Liz asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nope. Like i said I'm not into someone, and him? Hahaha" Maka laughed, soul let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding

"Why? He seems okay." Tsubaki said with a soft smile

"Well yes... But believe me he has a high ego -well not as much as black star- though he names himself hiro the great! Anyway... Enough of me. How are you guys? I mean the band, you famous now!" Maka smiled to all of them, and then they had a conversation like nothing happened yesterday, maka all introduced them to yumi, yumi knew their band, though she doesn't know of their faces, patty and yumi began to play with her dog, as maka and the others talk to each other, until someone interrupted...

"Maka? That you?" A painfully familiar voice which maka groaned at and made a fake smile and turned around

"Oh hey Alex!" Maka said with such enthusiasm that you wouldn't see anything that's wrong, great acting as said, the group watched even patty and yumi, yumi seemed to frown now

"Oh maka! It is you! So what are you doing here early in the morning?" Alex asked, maka faked her smile, sure he was hot and an athlete which by the way all the girls in her university admire about him, in short she hated him, his ego is high as where the heavens may be, he thinks he can get anything he wants, one of them is her, which he's really persistent at, rich brat.

"Oh nothing... Just talking with my longtime friends..." Maka said not giving in to much details

"Oi maka! Who's the boy?" Black star asked in his overprotective brotherly way

"O-oh... He's just a boy from school... His name is Alex." Maka said as she step aside to let Alex see him

"Whoa didn't think you are friends with the Death Souls." Alex said as he looked at maka with a smirk

"Oh so you're a fan of us" Liz said with a smirk. Typical Liz.

"Sorry no, my sister is a fan of yours, she has this overly big fandom at all of you especially the white haired dude, she even told me that she will be the future wife of that guy." Alex said while maka giggled, when she saw soul scowl. she remembered how his sister is the great fan of soul, she even remember how annoying she is, she's a cheerleader, she's drop dead gorgeous, but annoying as fuck, she always gets what she wants and she teases the girls who wears simple or ugly clothes for their eyes.

"It's soul." Soul said with a glare at the boy

"Yeah whatever. So maka... You free this Saturday? I do have some reservations at the midnight skies; i heard they have the best scenery there." Alex said with a smirk in his face and stared straight to her eyes, soul's hand shut tightly, he clenched it so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Sorry Alex, i already have plans." Maka said irritation hang slightly to her voice

"Aww come on whenever i ask you out you always say you have plans" He whined, maka rolled her eyes, and was about to answer back but she was stopped...

"She said she has plans now go beat it" Soul growled, Alex looked back with a glare

"What's your problem? It's like you're the one I'm asking." Alex spat out and pushed soul's shoulder back, which soul did as he respond to his words

"You're the problem-" They were separated to each other by Kid and black star

"Enough both of you. Alex please just respect my answer. Now please go. You ruined my day." Maka said as she told black star to let him go, he wordlessly walked away.

"Sorry 'bout him, he won't stop till he get what he wants." Maka said as she pushed her hands into her back pockets, they laughed except soul who just turned away embarrassed

"And you! You should know that i didn't need any help... But thanks, if you didn't stop him, he will surely not stop until i said yes to him" Maka said as she crossed her arms and looked away at them, soul smirked but soon frown when he heard a distance call

"Maka!"

"Maka-chan!"

"Eh?" Maka turned around, and then Kim and the others came to her

"Maka-chan we only have 15 minutes till our first class starts!" Kim said frantically

"Oh!" Maka ran to her bag she got yumi and gave her carefully to hiro

"Sorry guys gotta go bye!" Maka said as she ran to her friends

"But maka-... Will we-" But she was out of reach, they chuckled while shaking their heads

* * *

"Hey how about yumi" Maka panted

"We'll take care of her, our class starts at 10:00, question is do you have your training bag?" Maka gasped as she give the answer

"No! I was so busy catching up with my friends back there i forgot the time" They reached their school in time for their class

"Don't worry I'll get it for you now go you might get late" Hiro smiled maka returned the gesture and gave her thanks

"Goodbye maka-chan!" Yumi said as maka kissed her forehead, they soon entered their classroom and head to their seats, Kim and Jacqueline has the same classes except for the 3rd, 6th and the last class.

It was a very fast day, she met up with hiro and the others, and hiro did get her training bag, she was inside the locker room to get changed and she heard whispers

"Did you know that our dean is the same CEO of the shibusen recording studio? That's why this school is called Shibusen University" One girl squealed

"They say the Death Souls will be exploring little bit of the main building later on!" The girls started to squeal louder than she expected

"Oh i hope we can see them later... What will i give just to have a touch from and to soul!" Maka giggled softly as not to be heard, 'oh how will soul react if somebody will touch him'

They continued to talk, but maka went out at the court and round up her team mates, they have a national game at the sports league, which consists of battling different universities to get represented to play for your own country, and that's her goal, to get to the internationals they had over thirty-minutes of stretching, 15 minutes for footwork exercise, and 10 minutes for a jog at the whole shibusen campus, they had a twenty-minute break.

Maka grabbed something to eat with Kim and Jacqueline, their also part of the team, the right hand of maka.

"Remember... If you are tired don't push yourself, you know you can strengthen your speed, that's why we are training" Maka said with a smile to her other team mates

"Hai maka-chan!" They respond and then they start their training of speed and agility

* * *

**A/N: Im Soooooo SORRY, alright first im so busy because of final exams, and second. okay im sorry because i was too lazy to type, okay anyway im very thankful for; **

**LadyKoikie:**thank you so much XD i am really touched at your review, though i guess i already PM-ed you on that one ^_^, thank you again for the long and touching review, and for giving your time with it :)) i hope you keep on reading ^_^

**Thank you for Reviewing XD **

**SnowTamashi Ai: **Here's Chapter 2 :)) Sorry for the long wait :) hope you keep on reading

**lovelygirl4everlife:** Thank you XD though im sorry if theres too much fluff, dont worry next chapter wont be that much, hope you keep on reading my story and keep on reviewing ^_^

**1112Black rose2111:** Aww dont cry ^_^ hehe i actually thought this story contains to much fluff, but i'll work on that, hope you keep on reading :) and thank you for giving time on reviewing XD

**Tawny Haired Wild Flower: **oh thank you XD for reviewing i now know that i should continue it, anyway i hope you keep on reading :))

**please continue: **I will continue it XD and hello Guest hope you will be loving this book, and thank you for giving time on reviewing :))

**BeriForeverFan: **Updated! :)) hello! im honored that such a great author reviewed on one of my stories :)), i actually love all of your stories :)) just havent found anytime to check in yet, sorry if im not reviewing, :)) anyway, thank you for reviewing :)) and i hope you continue on reading ^_^

**poweredbuttercup: **Sorry if i updated late :)) well here you go and enjoy reading, oh and dont worry you wont be hating soul on the future XD i guess... :)) hope you keep on reading, and thank you for leaving a review ^_^

**anna: **sorry if i updated late :((, and sorry if ashley is not beaten up _yet, _dont worry, she'll be soon... XD anyway thank you for leaving review, hope for you to keep on reading :))

**WhiteRaven421:**thank you :)) hope you keep on reading.. and thank you for leaving a review XD, also sorry for updating late :))

* * *

**...Please Review^_^**


End file.
